<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Would Still Be You and Me by Saoirse_Konstantin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498218">There Would Still Be You and Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin'>Saoirse_Konstantin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, decent dick, domestic love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the family reunion of all family reunions. Join Logan and Veronica as they host a dinner party meant to heal wounds and unite their families.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LV AU WEEK 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Would Still Be You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello.  So, this is a sequel to 'The Test' and 'Through the Thick and Thin of It.'  Chronologically it comes after 'Through the Thick and Thin of It.'  I wrote it as part of LV AU Week 2020 for Day 07: Domestic LoVe, but it could also fit for Day 03: Decent Dick.  Many thanks to His_Beautiful_Girl and pyrodaemon for all their help with this story and the series as a whole.  There is another story ('Perfect in Their Imperfections') in this universe that I will post soon that covers the proposal, and pyrodaemon and His_Beautiful_Girl have both informed me that I shall write the wedding at some point, too.  lol.  'Perfect in Their Imperfections' should be posted in the next day or two so keep an eye out for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan took his wallet out and counted off the amount.  He added a crisp hundred-dollar bill as a tip and handed it to the delivery guy.  “Here, it was a lot of stuff to bring out to the car and then get into the house so here’s a little something to say thank you.”</p><p>The delivery guy’s eyes narrowed, and he didn’t take the extra hundred, so Logan leaned closer.  “Please take it, if not, it will piss off my missus that I skimped on you.  She’s been teaching me to appreciate service workers.  I’ll consider it a personal favor.  This way when I go inside and she asks what I gave for a tip, I can say I gave an almost fifty percent tip.  Please, take the tip.”</p><p>The kid laughed but took the bill.  “Sorry, Mom will ask how I got a hundred-dollar bill when I bring the tips home.  She’s super suspicious.”</p><p>Logan laughed and took the wallet back out and peeled off five twenties before holding a hand out.  “Here, I’ll switch.”</p><p>The kid chuckled but handed back the hundred and took the five twenties.  “Thanks Mr. Echolls.  Enjoy the food.”</p><p>“We will.  Wait, what’s your name?”</p><p>The kid’s brow furrowed, but his lips turned up a moment later.  “Tommy.”  Then with a wave he got into the car and drove down the driveway.</p><p>Logan took out his phone and dialed the restaurant.  When someone picked up, he grinned.  “Hello.  This is Logan Echolls.  I have a request.”</p><p>“What can we do for you, Mr. Echolls?  Your order should have arrived already, is the driver late?”</p><p>His head shook.  “No, it arrived.  The request is that from now on, if Tommy’s working that day, he should deliver any orders we call in.”</p><p>“I—really, you’re that pleased with Tommy?”</p><p>He kicked a pebble with the toe of a shoe.  “Yes, the food was still piping hot, and he was courteous and honest to a fault.  My wife and I prefer to do business with him.  It will displease us if someone else shows up, and Tommy was working.”</p><p>“Okay, I made a note in your customer file that Tommy should deliver all your takeout.”</p><p>He turned towards the door.  “Thank you, have a nice night.”</p><p>After the hostess returned the sentiment, he hung up and walked through the door.  When he entered the kitchen, Veronica looked up from transferring food to serving dishes and putting them into the oven to keep warm.  “Did you tip the delivery guy?”</p><p>Lips quirking upward, he walked over, stealing a kiss.  “Yes, and I didn’t skimp either.”</p><p>She batted the hand when he tried to steal a fried onion off the string beans.  “I’ll be the judge of that.  What did you tip?”</p><p>With a grin, he leaned against the counter.  “I told Tommy you’d ask, so I gave the kid an almost fifty percent tip.  Five crisp twenties because his mom would be suspicious if he showed up with a crisp hundred.”</p><p>She laughed and leaned over and kissed him before wiping lipstick off his lips.  “I have trained you well, Young Jedi.  Not only did you tip well, but you learned Tommy’s name.  This is progress.”</p><p>A snicker escaped before he crossed his arms over his chest.  “I just wanted his name so I could make sure the kid delivers all our orders from now on.”</p><p>Veronica gave a knowing look and put the string beans in the oven before opening the next takeout container and placing the food on a dish.  “Okay, I still contend it is progress.  And you shall prove it when you explain why you did that.”</p><p>He sighed and pushed off the counter and began transferring the salad into a bowl.  “Tommy said his mom would suspect a hundred in his take, so that means they don’t see hundred-dollar bills often, if ever.  You love the food from this restaurant.  So, I’ll indulge you and order take out from time to time.  And as a bonus, Tommy will get another hundred on a semi-regular basis.  Help him and his family and feed the hungry beast all at the same time.  Win-win.”</p><p>She leaned over and kissed him.  “See, you learned well.  Old Logan would not have cared about anything other than feeding the hungry beast.  And only because he knows the way to my heart is through my belly.”</p><p>With a chuckle, his head inclined.  “Okay so I admit Old Logan sucked.”</p><p>After leaning over, she pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips.  “Eh, I’m not so sure Old Logan sucked.  There’s still a lot of him in you, and the way you are now rocks, so only slight parts of Old Logan sucked.  Mostly the parts your parents taught about caring about other people only when it would get you something.  Now, Current Logan is one hundred percent Veronica Echolls approved, so don’t worry too much.  Stick with me, Kid.  You’re teaching me how not to run when things get uncomfortable, and we’re both learning to communicate better, and I’m teaching how not to be an elitist snob.  Before we know it, we’ll both be perfect and either way you’re perfect for me.”</p><p>With a grin, he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth and chewed with a giant grin.  She smacked the hand and took the salad bowl away before placing it into the refrigerator.  “If you keep stealing food, there won’t be any for the guests.  And you call me a hungry beast?”</p><p>After he stood straight, his head shook.  “Whoa there, I call your stomach, which is a bottomless pit, a hungry beast and only because it growls if I don’t feed you on time.  But <em>you</em> are not a beast, well, unless I do something stupid or thoughtless.  Only then, you’re more of a disappointed wildcat as opposed to a hungry beast.”</p><p>With a giggle, she poked his side with a finger.  He chuckled and pulled away, lest she tickle him for calling any part of her a beast.  While she dropped the hand, she snickered.  “I stand corrected.”</p><p>He took a chance and leaned in and stole a kiss as the gate buzzed, announcing the first guests had arrived.  After caressing a cheek, he brushed his lips against her forehead.  “Show-time.  I’ll go let whoever that is in and be the entertainment until everyone arrives.”</p><p>She shooed him out of the room, and he strode to the panel at the front door and glanced at the video screen before buzzing Dick through the gate.  After opening the door, he stepped down the stairs and walked to the nearest edge of the driveway.  He pointed to the mostly empty eighteen car garage, so Dick directed the car there and parked.</p><p>A moment later, Dick, Mac, and Wallace stepped out of the vehicle.  Mac and Wallace were all grins and laughter, but Dick’s grin was dimmer than usual. But that had been true since his brother took a walk off the top of the Neptune Grand two weeks before Logan and Veronica married.</p><p>After moving to Dick, they did an intricate series of hand slaps before shaking hands.  Logan gave an encouraging lifting of lips.  “How are you doing, Dick?”</p><p>The corners of his lips ghosted upward, but the joy didn’t fill his gaze while his head tilted from one side to the other and back a few times.  “Eh, some days are better than others.  But Mac-attack and Wallace have been pestering me and getting me out of bed most days.”</p><p>Dick walked towards the door and Mac leaned in for a hug and whispered, “We’ve also been limiting his alcohol intake so don’t worry.  Both of us have been helping him while you revel in wedded bliss and don’t feel guilty for being happy.  All three of us are allowed to keep living.  It’s just going to take Dick a little longer to find his joy again because of the unresolved guilt about how he treated Cassidy.  This was a wake-up call, and there have been hints that Dick is changing his behavior.  So, not only will he be a kinder, gentler Dick, but he’ll also be happier and even more loyal than before.  Which, just saying, but I didn’t think it was possible for his loyalty to grow stronger and more resilient.  But, he’s already stepped in and defended both me and Wallace twice each when others tried to talk down to or otherwise bully us.”</p><p>Logan didn’t respond but sighed before releasing Mac from the hug and fist bumping with Wallace, who grinned.  “Finally get to see the new digs.  Can’t believe you talked Veronica into a big ass house behind a gate.”</p><p>He chuckled and led everyone towards the door.  “It was less talking her into it and more the press and photogs hounding us.  The thing on the roof and Aaron’s death both made us even bigger targets, and that led to her agreeing to more security.  She caught that one paparazzi trying to break into her apartment, so it was an easy sell once I began focusing on all the possible security features.  The guy who snuck into the hotel room was the final straw.  Above all else, she wants me safe.  So, she agreed to the type of house I wanted before I introduced her to the Realtor.  Once the lady had my requirements, she let Veronica list everything she wanted in a house.  After that, it was just a matter of looking at each one all while also trying to figure out what was going on with Keith and his parents.”</p><p>Wallace grinned.  “So, I can imagine what <em>you </em>requested in a house, disco ball in the bedroom maybe, but what were Veronica’s deal breakers?”</p><p>The pair continued walking towards the still open front door.  “Well, we both wanted a private or semi-private beach, for surfing and for walking Backup both without being hounded.  Incidentally, we allow model planes to fly on our beach, so I’ll show you the access road later and you can come for private time, too.  The whole beach in the cove is ours, so you’ll have the entire thing to yourself.”</p><p>Wallace clapped him on the back as they entered the kitchen.  “Thanks, Man, I might need to take you up on that.  Especially since Backup’s owner picks up after her dog.  If I step in dog shit one more time on the public beach, I might give up altogether.”</p><p>Veronica wiped her hands on a dish towel before hugging Wallace.  He pulled back a second later.  “So, who else is coming?”</p><p>Logan chuckled but fiddled with the cufflink on his dress shirt.  “I invited my sister, who wasn’t interested until I told her not to yell at me when she reads news about us in the paper.  I invited her to our new home to share the news.  But if she can’t bother to show up, she’ll have to read the happy news in the paper like the peons.  I told her to show up an hour before we wanted you here.  So, I expect her to be here an hour and a half later, but still before my new grandparents-in-law show up.  We wanted to introduce you and Mac to Trina first so she could get any inappropriate comments out of the way before the adults with taste show up.”</p><p>Wallace snickered.  “You saying we don’t have class?”</p><p>After a hard shake of his head, his muscles relaxed at the humor in Wallace’s eyes.  “Not at all, just saying the resident BFF’s will be far more forgiving of Trina’s lack of tact than the grandparents will be.  If she’s given an opportunity to get the inappropriate thoughts off her chest, then we might get through dinner without a scene.  Though, I think that’s overly optimistic, and a scene is inevitable.  That’s why everyone else will eat off Nana’s fine china and Trina will eat off the everyday plates.  PopPop saved every spare penny for ten years straight to give Nana the china she daydreamed about owning.  It was a tenth wedding anniversary present and one of the few things I have from them.”</p><p>He inspected the cufflink before twisting it again.  “Aaron flew into a destruction rampage right after Nana died and ruined a lot of the stuff Mom had from her parents.  But I lucked out.  Aaron hated the pattern on the china, so Mom put it in storage.  That meant the china, and all of my mom’s and grandparents’ things, weren’t at the house when the place burned to the ground.  Veronica kept scans and copies of all my family photos and videos and any mementos I worried about being destroyed in Aaron’s anger in three fireproof boxes under her bed.  So, everything important to me was safe.  Aaron even made a comment, right after Mom died, about burning all our books in the firepit.  As a precaution, I moved my entire book collection and everything else I wanted safe into storage when I moved mom’s belongings out of the house.”</p><p>He lifted and lowered a shoulder and made eye contact with Wallace.  “Most of what burned was clothes, electronics, video games, and such.  Well, Aaron’s and Trina’s stuff wound up nothing but ash.  Anything I consider irreplaceable, though, survived by sheer luck and a bit of rational fear about Aaron destroying things out of spite.  Aaron and Trina weren’t so fortunate.  They lost everything, and only the jewelry in the fireproof safe in my closet and Aaron’s jewelry and coin collection survived.  Mom left all her jewelry to me, so it’s all mine.  And Aaron left the house here to me, so his items that survived are mine now too, both of which pisses Trina off to no end.  She wants both sets of jewelry and the coin collection, probably to sell to the highest bidder.”</p><p>Lips tilting up, he glanced at Veronica, “Anyhow, getting Mom’s jewelry cleaned is what led to me finding and purchasing Ronnie’s engagement ring and our wedding bands.  On the plus side, the ugly art Aaron insisted on hanging all over the mansion went up in smoke, too.”</p><p>After leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest.  “Anyway, Trina will overlook that she’s pissed at me and still come since she considers any press good press even when the news is negative.  So if she feels the grandparents might go home and tell their high society friends about her throwing dishes, she’ll manufacture a scene.  She’ll conveniently ignore that everyone will talk about how low-rent my relative is.  Instead, she’ll focus on the fact that the socialites of L.A. will talk about her at all.”</p><p>The corners of Wallace’s lips pulled down, so Logan patted his shoulder.  “Don’t ask me to explain.  It never made any sense to me, or my parents either.  Both were all about propagating only positive buzz, but Trina wants buzz either way and doesn’t care what kind it is.  Watch her.  She’ll calculate every move and word to make the biggest scene and fabricate the entire thing.  I doubt Jake or any of Veronica’s Old Money sets of Grandparents will do anything that will allow Trina to fly off the handle organically.”</p><p>Dick came over with a fake beer in hand.  “Dude, why did you invite her?  Even I behave when in a high society social setting.  Your sister gives us nouveau riche folks all a bad name.”</p><p>Logan chuckled and leaned against the counter, still playing with that cufflink.  “You think you’ve got it bad?  At least you don’t have the same last name.  Plus, you didn’t have to grow up surrounded by her bullshit and well-timed temper tantrums.”</p><p>The buzzer at the gate rang again.  “On that note, let’s see who that is, shall we?”  Striding back to the video screen, his lips curved downward.  The vehicle was a limo which could be any of the remaining guests.  So, he put on his for the public smile and pushed the button and spoke to the driver.  “Who is it?”</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Echolls, this is Mr. And Mrs. Mars’ driver.  I have the Mars’ and Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds in the back.”</p><p>He pushed the button and let the gate open and opened the door, stepping outside.  When the vehicle came to a stop, he waited for the driver to get out and open the door closest to Logan.  A moment later, Mr. Mars stepped out before holding a hand down for his wife.  A moment later, the Reynolds repeated the process.</p><p>Before he could say hello, another limo pulled through the open gate.  There were two options for who it could be, so he kept the for the public smile in place and waited.  Soon that driver got out and opened the door, and Jake stepped out before reaching down and helping his mother out of the car.  Mr. Kane, Jake’s father, followed soon after.</p><p>The drivers both said they’d be back in a few hours, and Logan walked around shaking hands and kissing cheeks.  When he reached Jake, they shook hands.  “Logan, thank you for the invitation.  I’m sure I have you to thank for that.”</p><p>His head shook.  “Mrs. Reynolds gets most of the credit, well her and the Mars’.  Veronica has realized how much time she lost knowing and loving certain family members and that includes you and your family.”</p><p>Jake’s head inclined.  “Still, thank you for the invitation.”</p><p>He grinned.  “I’d expect many more unless you somehow offend Veronica.  The fact you didn’t bring Lianne will benefit you.”</p><p>Jake shook his head and leaned closer.  “My relationship with Veronica requires a bit of work on my part to heal wounds I inflicted.  So, I’m not intentionally going to infuriate her by inviting a woman who wasted Veronica’s college savings and then outright stole from her.  I have made my stance clear to Lianne.  She needs to broker any involvement she has with Veronica between the two of them and not involve me unless Veronica asks me to get involved.”</p><p>Logan patted his shoulder.  “Then you’ll do fine, and this is the start of the healing process and fifty years from now we’ll celebrate your ninety-fourth birthday.”</p><p>Jake’s eyes widened.  “You are aware today is my birthday?”</p><p>Logan shook his head.  “How long was I best friends with your son and how long did I date your oldest daughter before everything went sideways?  Of course, we know today is your birthday.  We chose this date for dinner for that very reason.  Veronica even made a cake from scratch, but don’t tell I told yet.  She wants to surprise you and show that she’s open to giving you a second chance.”</p><p>Jake leaned closer.  “Why tell me ahead of time then?”</p><p>With a grin, Logan shrugged.  “I figured you’d enjoy the evening better if you knew things aren’t so dire and that you have a real shot at a second chance to make things right.  This way you can enjoy the evening and let Veronica dote on you the way she deserves to.”</p><p>Jake leaned back and stared at Logan for a minute before clapping him on the back.  “You’ve grown into a fine young man, Logan.  And you might just be good enough for my daughter without having to put in much work.”</p><p>With another shake of his head, Logan’s eyes narrowed.  “Make no mistake, Jake, I will work every day for the rest of our lives to be worthy of Veronica.  She deserves no less.  And while we’re imparting words of wisdom, do the same.  While she’s trying to turn over a new leaf with you, the wounds of the past are still tender.  And you, in particular, have a lot to make up for, though, her current low opinion of Keith might help your cause.”</p><p>He stepped away from Jake when the older man nodded.  “Please, come this way, I’ll show you into the house.  We ordered in since our cook’s grandson is celebrating a birthday today too.  And we wanted to give her the night off, so she could spend the evening with him.  But Veronica and Mrs. Navarro were a whirlwind the last few days getting everything ready to show off our new house.  Our best friends are already inside.”</p><p>He offered an arm to Mrs. Reynolds.  “Mrs. Reynolds, if you’ll allow me to escort you?”</p><p>She took his arm while the corners of her lips tilted upward.  “Logan, Dear, I think you can call me Grandmother to my face and Grandma Reynolds to everyone else the way Veronica does. </p><p>All the grandparents present concurred.  So, he gave a grin that caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle.  “Thank you, Grandparents.”</p><p>Grandma Reynolds patted his arm.  “You’re welcome, Dear.  Now, Veronica mentioned you were inviting your sister, but that she hadn’t rsvp’d yet.  Will she be here tonight?”</p><p>He laughed and led everyone into the house.  “Yes, though, she always arrives a little past fashionably late, so I expect Trina in the next ten to thirty minutes.  I tried to trick her into arriving early by saying the party starts an hour earlier, but she knows most of my tricks at this point.”</p><p>When they entered the kitchen, Veronica stepped away from the counter and hugged everyone before taking his hand and glancing at everyone.   “Can I get you all something to drink?  Mrs. Navarro helped by purchasing a wine cellar worth of wine and spirits.  We promised we’d only use it when entertaining people over twenty-one.”</p><p>Logan leaned closer to the crowd.  “And Mrs. Navarro knows Veronica will make sure I only serve it to those old enough to partake legally.”</p><p>Dick came in a moment later, “Dude, this non-alcoholic beer is the best one yet.  I hope you got enough for everyone.”</p><p>All the adults raised eyebrows, so Veronica giggled and introduced everyone.  “I bet Dick a batch of Snickerdoodles to call his own that I could find a non-alcoholic beverage that would satisfy his taste buds.  We will get free dog sitting services by the sounds of it.”</p><p>Dick nodded hard and opened the fridge and took out another fake beer.  “Anyone else want one?”  The adults all declined, so Dick shut the fridge and took a deep sip of the fake beer.</p><p>After a brief pause, they took the relatives plus the best friends on a tour of the house and grounds.  At one-point Grandma Reynolds leaned closer to Logan, “We might have to keep you, Logan.  You somehow convinced our granddaughter than the finer things in life aren’t the work of the devil.”</p><p>He chuckled and squeezed Veronica’s hand.  “The trick is explaining why <em>you</em> think something is better.  Compare and contrast the two things before letting her try it and form an opinion.  Now it doesn’t always work, and that’s part of the beauty.  I don’t want to change who she is in her heart.  I just want to show and give her the best things in life.  If she occasionally thinks some cheap dog bed is better than the two-hundred-dollar one, I just roll with it.  The one thing Veronica has never cared about is the size of my bank account.  If all I could afford was the twenty dollar dog bed, she’d still be happy.  So, when she accepts the thousand thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets on every bed in the house, it’s because she agrees they’re better.  The higher price tag has nothing to do with it and that suits me just fine.”</p><p>Grandma Reynolds patted his arm before leaning closer to Grandma Mars.  “See Elsa, isn’t he perfect for our Veronica?”</p><p>Grandma Mars’s lips turned up and her head inclined. So he squeezed Veronica’s hand again and led everyone to the next room.  Before they opened the door, Veronica glanced around the group.  “Anyone here allergic to dogs?  If so, speak now or forever have itchy eyes and a runny nose.”</p><p>Everyone shook their heads and made negative sounds, so she opened the door and used her legs, stopping Backup from barreling through the crowd into the hallway.  “This is Backup’s room for now.  The room’s not important, but Backup needs to sniff each of your hands and imprint your scent, so he’ll know your friendlies and welcome here.”</p><p>Everybody took turns allowing Backup to sniff, and when he licked their hands, they each spent a few minutes petting him.</p><p>After putting Backup back into his room and showing them where the bathroom was so they could all wash their hands, they headed back towards the dining room.  Everyone sat, and Logan poured wine for the adults and sparkling cider for the teenagers. </p><p>Grandpa Mars glanced at Veronica and with a gentle grin inclined his head.  “A wonderful house for a wonderful couple.  I feared what it might be like when I learned the accommodations you have been living in for the last few years, but this house is just lovely.  And plenty of room to expand your family sometime soon.  We’re not getting any younger, after all, and right now we still have a few good years left to spoil grandchildren.”</p><p>Grandma Mars swatted at his hand.  “Thomas, you promised to give them a chance to finish college before you began pestering for grandbabies.”</p><p>Veronica laughed and winked at him.  “We plan on at least four years of college.  And I’m still considering law school after that.  Though we are considering getting Backup a playmate.”</p><p>Grandma Reynolds’s head inclined, and she patted Veronica’s hand, “All in good time.  You could handle school and children, but we know you well enough to let you and Logan sort out the details.”</p><p>Veronica’s lips drifted upward.  “Thank you, Grandmother.  We’re working on bettering ourselves and becoming a team.  The two of us have a bit of PTSD from everything that’s happened in recent years.  We don’t want to repeat the mistakes any of our parents made.  So, we need to deal with our baggage now, not later down the line.  Mostly we spend hours just talking things out with each other.  That will be an enormous factor when we try to start a family.  We need to be healthy mentally, so we can help each other raise healthy children.”</p><p>Grandma Kane raised a glass, “I propose a toast to the happy couple.  To thinking ahead and working together, making sure they have all the tools needed to handle anything life throws at them.”</p><p>Everyone tipped their glasses before Veronica hopped up.  “I’ll go get the salad.”</p><p>The corners of Grandma Reynolds’s lips tilted downward.  “We’re not waiting on the last guest?”</p><p>Logan shook his head.  “Veronica has witnessed Trina’s party arrivals before and knows she could show up anywhere from thirty seconds from now to six hours.  If we want to eat soon, it’s best to do it now and let Trina arrive when she pleases.”</p><p>Everyone made agreement noises and Veronica brought out the first course and they ate.</p><p>About ten minutes later, as everyone finished the salad, the gate buzzed again.  Logan sighed, but stood and let Trina in.  After pushing the button to open the gate, he stepped outside and pasted his for the public smile that had vanished throughout dinner back on his face.</p><p>Trina parked in the driveway despite him pointing towards the garage.  After exiting the car, she tried to hand him her keys.  But he kept his hands in his pockets and walked back into the house.  While walking, he resisted the very real urge to make a snide comment about not being her valet or slam the door in her face.</p><p>Trina flounced into the dining room a full two minutes after he did.  He pointed to her seat.  “Everyone, this is my older sister, Trina.  Trina, these are my in-laws, starting beside you, Thomas Mars and his wife, Elsa.  Next to her, we have Silvia and Joseph Reynolds and Madeline and Declan Kane.  You know Jake already.”</p><p>Trina’s head tilted, and she stared.  “Your in-laws?  That’s your big secret?  You crazy kids got married and Veronica is a billionaire heiress?”</p><p>He sat with a smirk playing on his lips.  “We wanted to tell you in person, otherwise I would have told you when I called.”</p><p>She said hello to everyone and sat.  Veronica collected everyone’s empty plates and Trina narrowed her eyes.  “Don’t you have help to do that?  I mean you’re worth more than I am and even I have help to do all the housework and dishes and such.”</p><p>Veronica’s lips thinned out.  “Mrs. Navarro is our cook and housekeeper, but today is her grandson’s birthday, so we gave her the night off and Logan and I will have to make do without her.”</p><p>Trina tilted her head again.  “Logan does housework?  Since when?”</p><p>He smirked.  “Since it makes my wife happy.”  The grandparents all shared knowing looks before Logan stood and took a step towards the kitchen.  “Now give us a minute and we’ll bring dinner.”</p><p>He followed Veronica into the kitchen.  She pulled him into her arms and hugged him before kissing his shirt right above his heart.  After a minute of holding each other, they separated and got the platters and bowls of food and brought them out to the dining room.</p><p>Once everything was on the table, they all dug in while making small talk until Trina glanced at him.  “So, Logan, this is a lovely house and since Veronica is worth so much more than you now, I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>His head shook.  “No.”</p><p>Trina pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.  “You don’t even know what I’m going to say.  How can you just—”</p><p>“You’re going to ask about me signing over everything Aaron left me, <em>again.</em>  The answer is still no.”</p><p>She threw down her napkin.  “It’s not like you need it.  Veronica is worth billions.  Besides, it’s what Daddy would have wanted.”</p><p>Logan set his fork down and met her gaze before speaking slowly and enunciating his syllables so there would be no confusion about his stance on the matter.  “We each inherited over three hundred five million in assets, liquid and otherwise, so you don’t need it either.  However, if Aaron didn’t want me to have it, he would have changed the will.  Trust me, that’s something he threatened often enough that I know it occurred to him.  But he didn’t write me out, so it’s mine.”</p><p>Trina leaned forward.  “Why do you want it?  You didn’t even like him.  I loved him.  It should be mine.”</p><p>He laughed from his belly.  When he calmed down some, he met her gaze again.  “I want it because I earned it and the trust I’ll receive on my eighteenth birthday.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed.  “You didn’t earn a damn thing.  You hated him.”</p><p>He threw his napkin beside his plate.  “Yes, yes I did.  I hated him and the reason for that hatred earned me every penny.  I earned it with every tear shed.  And I earned it with every bone broken.  Every scar left on my body earned me that money.  And every single last drop of blood he spilled throughout my entire childhood makes me more deserving of that money than you will ever be.  It and the houses, art, jewelry, vehicles, and such are recompense for all the pain and anguish he extolled upon me for seventeen years.  If you want any of it, you will need to rip it all out of my cold dead hands before I give up a single penny from Daddy Dearest.  That money will put our children through college someday and it will let us live comfortably all while thumbing our noses at the sick bastard.”</p><p>Trina shot to her feet.  “Liar.  He never touched you.  He wouldn’t have and you need to stop all the lies.”</p><p>Logan slowly rose to his feet.  The ice in his voice when he spoke was obvious.  “Would you like to see the scars littering my back?  Scars in locations that prove I couldn’t have inflicted the wounds myself.  The man was a monster and I will hold on to every cent he left me, blood money though it may be, now drop it.”</p><p>With a scowl, she threw her full wine glass.  He didn’t so much as flinch when it shattered against the wall behind his head.  “You deserved everything he did to you, you ungrateful brat, and so much more.  That money should be mine.”</p><p>When she reached for her plate, Dick’s hand laid over the full dish as Trina made a move to fling it off the table.  He ignored the food he was touching and made eye contact with Trina.  “Don’t, just don’t do that.  Be smart, don’t treat Logan how I treated Cassidy.  Don’t walk all over him and ignore his feelings and what a monster your father was.  You might be older, but you don’t have some imaginary right to treat him like crap because you feel like it.”</p><p>Trina’s mouth opened and closed a few times before Dick stood, hand still holding the plate down.  “Look around Trina.  Logan’s not alone in an abusive household anymore.  You might be his family, but you’re not his only family.  We, that is everyone at this table, loves and cherishes him.  None of us will put up with you verbally and mentally abusing him anymore.  Make love, not war.  You don’t get a free pass because you are family.  I won’t stand for it, you know Veronica won’t stand for it, and no one else at this table will either.  Now sit down and mind your manners or get the hell out.”</p><p>Trina glanced at Logan for a long minute.  “You gonna let him talk to me that way, Little Brother?”</p><p>He grinned.  “Absolutely.  Because I’ll be honest, <em>Big Sister</em>, I’m tired of having to be on guard anytime you’re around.  You need to show me the respect I deserve for being family.  And you also need to drop the requests for me to give you all my money.  Otherwise, you can show yourself out.  But, don’t expect me to return your calls if you walk out that door.  This is it, Big Sister, the moment of truth.  Are we going to be a family or are you going to follow in Daddy Dearest’s footsteps?”</p><p>She tugged on the plate, but Dick didn’t let go, so she huffed before stomping away from the table and towards the front door.  Logan followed her at a safe distance to make sure she didn’t wreck anything… or pilfer anything.  She marched straight to the door, though, and didn’t even look back before slamming it shut behind her.</p><p>Sagging, he jumped in place when Veronica pressed a hand to his back.  “Are you okay, Logan?”</p><p>He leaned into the touch.  “Yeah, though, I wish that hadn’t just happened in front of your family.  It was inevitable, though.  I pissed her off too much when I first said no.  So, there was no way she’d drop it.  Though, I thought it’d take longer to come to a head.”</p><p>She took his hand and squeezed before leading him back into the dining room.  He glanced around before his brow furrowed.  Dick was on his knees, cleaning up the mess Trina made.  “Dick, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”</p><p>Looking up from collecting shards of glass, Dick tilted his head.  “What do you mean?  I totally lived up to my best friend duties and defended your honor.”</p><p>Logan laughed before Dick looked away and picked up another shard.  “You did, and in case I forget later, thank you for that.  But, I meant you’re doing manual labor and cleaning up someone else’s mess without being told to by Veronica.”  He glanced at her.  “Unless you told him to?”</p><p>She shook her head and Dick lifted and dropped a single shoulder.  “Seemed like the right thing to do.  Though you made the right call not serving her on your Nana’s china or giving her Aaron’s money either.  You earned every penny like you said, and she had no right to ask you to give it up.”</p><p>Grandma Reynolds inclined her head.  “I quite agree.  If Mr. Echolls abused you, then you have more than earned everything he left to you.  And to be clear, I am not in any way doubting the truth of your assertion that he did in fact abuse you. I also concede that you were correct.  What Veronica did at the restaurant was not a proper scene according to the standards set by your sister.”</p><p>With a chuckle, he squatted beside Dick and helped pick up the pieces of glass.  After they cleaned up, they sat back down and he glanced around the table.  “I owe all of you an apology.  That was highly inappropriate, and I probably should have moved it into another room.  So, I’m sorry for making you all bear witness to my family drama.”  Everyone accepted his apology with little fanfare, and they finished the meal with less tension in the room.</p><p>When dinner was over, Veronica rose.  “I made a little something for the birthday boy, so sit tight please.”</p><p>Logan grinned at Jake, who inclined his head.  “Do you need help, Sugarpuss?”</p><p>She laughed but shook her head.  A few minutes later she came out of the kitchen with a lopsided cake and a question mark candle on the top.  Logan stood and began singing ‘Happy Birthday’ while he turned off the light, illuminating the room with the soft glow of the candle only.  After Veronica laid the cake in front of Jake and everyone stopped singing, she grinned.  “So, make a wish before you blow it out.”</p><p>With a tender up lifting of the corners of his lips, their gazes met.  “But my wish has already come true.”</p><p>She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.  “Then make another wish but do it before the wax gets on the cake.  Don’t want to waste perfectly good icing.”</p><p>Jake chuckled but squared his shoulders, closed his eyes, and blew.  When the candle went out, everyone cheered.</p><p>Veronica cut the cake and handed out slices and they ate and chatted.</p><p>Hours later, Logan closed the door after the last guest left and grinned at Veronica.  “Well, that went about as well as it could have.”</p><p>She pulled him into her arms and hugged him.  “It did.  Do you want to talk about Trina?”</p><p>With a sigh, his head shook.  “Not really.  I’m done with her.  It was just a matter of time before I’d need to make this decision.  But we will be healthier without her trying to poison our minds.  And when we have kids, we won’t have to worry about her messing with their heads either.  Overall, I’m content with the decision.  I regret that it came to this, but it’s for the best.”</p><p>Standing on tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his.  So, he pulled her closer.  When they released the kiss, panting for breath, the corners of his lips turned upward.  “Thank you, Veronica, for choosing me, <em>us</em>.  ‘If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  And mountains crumbled to the sea.  There would still be you and me.’  I’m forever grateful for that.”</p><p>With a giggle, she kissed him again before pulling back.  “How long have you been waiting to quote that Duran Duran song?”</p><p>He chuckled.  “Hey, ‘Thank You’ is an underrated classic.  And I’ve been waiting to use it since you said yes.  Though, there were a few times last summer when I almost said it.  However, it wasn’t as certain back then.  So, I held off.  Now, what do you say, Mrs. Echolls?  I vote to clean up tomorrow and spend the rest of the night finishing christening all the rooms.”</p><p>With a snicker, she shook her head.  “I’m pretty sure we christened every room twice already.”</p><p>With a brush of his lips against her throat, he whispered, “We didn’t christen the bathrooms.”  When she melted into him, he swung her up into his arms and strode towards the nearest bathroom and they christened the room <em>and</em> the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539711">[Podfic] There Would Still Be You and Me written by Author: Saoirse_Konstantin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl">His_Beautiful_Girl</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539711">[Podfic] There Would Still Be You and Me written by Author: Saoirse_Konstantin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl">His_Beautiful_Girl</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>